


【橙包】头发

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [5]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: 单篇合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Kudos: 1





	【橙包】头发

自从开始准备回归，金钟大为了造型已经留了一阵子头发，最近都快长到肩膀了

“啊！哥做什么呢～ 吓我一跳。”

金钟大挠挠后颈，嘟着嘴回头看躺在沙发上的金珉锡

“哎呀，我们倩尼长发真好看。”金珉锡笑着收回手

“真的？”

被哥哥称赞的小猫翘起嘴角，彷佛十分中意也摸摸自己的头发

“明天要去试做造型呢，珉锡哥是怎么样的？看过模特范例了吗？”

“啊...我的、就那样吧...蓬蓬的。”

“什么呀...”

金珉锡的一双大眼睛骨碌碌地转着，好像不想讨论这个问题

“反正钟大长得好看，做什么造型都好看的，哥也很期待呢。”

“啊～ 珉锡哥～”

金钟大害羞又开心的嗷了声，把自己向后放倒在躺着的金珉锡的肚子上

“呀！臭小子，想把哥刚吃的晚餐压出来吗！”

*

“灿烈啊，我这样好看吗？”

“你这样...跟平常没什么不一样啊？”

“什、朴灿烈你瞎了还是傻了！”

“你们消停点吧...”

“俊勉哥那才叫跟平常一模一样吧！”

“呀！！”

今天成员们全部聚集在美容室试做造型，边伯贤和朴灿烈这些第一批到的人早早做完了，正在休息区吵吵闹闹

稍晚才到的金钟大嚼着经纪人哥哥给买的汉堡，一边让cody帮自己编辫子

“啊！珉锡哥！”

因为行程晚到的金珉锡刚踏进美容室，就听见洪亮的嗓音喊着自己名字

“哦，钟大呀，做完了吗？”

“还没呢，cody说要试试不同款的辫子效果。”金钟大甩了甩耳边一小撮还没扎起的头发

“这样，那我去做了。”金珉锡挥了挥手

“嗯嗯～”

金钟大晃着脚目送哥哥到后面的位子坐下

也不知道过了多久，金钟大吃完汉堡靠在椅子上开始觉得有些困，cody却还不满意似的，又解开了左边的辫子

“姐姐，还要多久啊？”

“快了、别急，这里得再多绑两条。”

“哦...”

金钟大嘟起猫咪嘴，视线无聊的转着圈，正好看见旁边的镜子映出金珉锡头上盖着风罩的背影

之前不论怎么问，金珉锡就是不透露自己此次的回归造型，连找上cody姐姐也没看成，弄得金钟大是好奇的不行

什么呀这么神秘...金钟大在心里嘀咕

也不是什么大事，但金钟大就是想在成员里第一个看到哥哥的新造型，或许是一种占有欲吧

约莫又过了半个小时，后方忽然传来朴灿烈猖狂的大笑和金钟仁的熊笑，还夹杂着边伯贤意义不明的叫声

什么事这么好笑啊。金钟大歪着发胶还没干透的脑袋往后瞧，这一瞧，矇了

金珉锡的头发被烫得比平常蓬松了一倍不只，浏海松散的垂在眉毛上方，发旋地方的头发却往不同方向炸开，深咖啡色的头发因为烫过掉了点色，发尾带着金，活像只刚长毛的小刺猬

一旁的cody着急着解释、刚烫完都会不太自然做完造型就好了云云，金珉锡只是皱眉瞪着镜子，然后终于受不了似的一巴掌打在还笑得喘不过气的朴灿烈背上

金钟大默默看了良久，才慢慢转回头

“...还真是蓬蓬的...”

*

修剪完再用发胶抓了下，果然看上去好多了，特别是把浏海梳上去后露出浓密好看的眉毛，倒和一头蓬松十分相衬

不过金珉锡看上去还是很不高兴的样子，在车上也是一语不发瞪着窗外，害得金钟大也不敢向哥哥搭话，就这样一路默默

“回去这几天好好休息，之后就要开始正式准备回归了。”

经纪人把车停好，回头对着下车的成员们一个个叮咛道

“好～ 知道了～”

“哥晚安～”

金钟大跟在金钟仁后头跳下车，用小跑步跑到金珉锡身边

“珉锡哥——”

对方头戴鸭舌帽，又罩着卫衣的厚帽子，嘟着嘴的模样让整张脸愈发显得圆

斜瞄了眼来人，金珉锡只是压低帽子踏着小步子往前快走，全然没有理人的意思

金钟大不明所以，只能哭丧着脸屁颠屁颠的继续跟上去

“...傻子。”

边伯贤在后面看着，冷眼嗤笑一声

“珉锡哥～你开门嘛好不好～哥～～～”

金钟大不愧是活体撒娇王，一声哥让他叫得九弯十八拐，活像绕山路似的弯了又弯看不见尽头

刚洗完澡的金钟仁一脸嫌弃的经过

金钟大也很无奈，谁让金珉锡一回宿舍便躲进房间还锁上门，谁让他俩住一个房间，即便想给哥哥一点空间，他还是得回房间睡觉呀

委屈巴巴的站在房门前，金钟大就是搞不清楚哥哥到底在生什么气

“哥～ 我想睡觉了，你让我进去嘛...”

许是小猫的软叫声越来越可怜，门咿呀一声开了个小缝，金钟大等了一下，没有看到哥哥的人，只好悄悄溜进去

“...”

房间里没有开灯，只剩金钟大那床的小夜灯还开着。隔壁床上有一个小隆起，看形状应该是哥哥缩着脚裹在棉被里

即便生气还是怕自己看不到路留了灯呢。金钟大翘起嘴角，蹑手蹑脚靠近金珉锡的床，隔着棉被轻拍着缩成一团的人儿

“哥...怎么啦？”

“...走开。”

“啊wei～ 哥别这样嘛，来～”

怕哥哥在里头被闷坏了，金钟大一面哄着人一面想拉开一个缝，被子下的人却死死跩着不松手，金钟大被可爱的哭笑不得

“珉锡哥，你到底...”

“...”

“嗯？哥说什么？”

拉扯间彷佛听见金珉锡嘀咕了什么，金钟大因没听清所以把头靠近ㄧ些，没想到被子却突然掀起打在他脸上，身下的人腾地一下起身，金钟大直接被撞得滚下床

“啊！好痛～！”

金钟大可怜地摸着脑袋哀嚎，却猛地对上金珉锡一双通红的大眼睛

“啊...哥？你、你哭了吗？哎，珉、珉锡哥啊...”

一下子顾不得自己摔疼，金钟大以为自己的石头脑袋把痛点很多的金珉锡撞疼了，急急忙忙跳回床上，心疼地捧着哥哥的脸就是一阵安抚

“撞疼了吗？对不起对不起，都是我不好，撞疼哥了...”

看着金钟大满脸慌张担心的模样，本来只是眼匡湿润的金珉锡忽然真的掉下眼泪

“哎！哥～怎么真的哭了...”

“...不...了吗...”

“嗯、嗯？”

对方哭得抽抽噎噎，金钟大好不容易才听出人儿想说什么

“...你不、不要我了吗...？”

“啊？！我怎么...”

金钟大吓得瞪大眼睛，金珉锡看见他这个表情也不知是理解成什么意思，眼泪掉的更凶了

“没～有！我怎么可能不要哥！哥怎么会这么想...哎呀，先别哭了，哭成这样明天该难受了...”

金珉锡哭得厉害，都开始打嗝了，身体一抽一抽地缩成一小团，看上去好不可怜

“来，先擤擤...”

“我、我现在是不是很、很难看？”

金钟大闻言一时反应不过来，傻愣愣地看着他这个哭肿了眼睛还是很漂亮的哥哥

“怎、怎么会，虽然哥现在眼睛有点肿，可是...”

“骗人！你今天在美容室明明把头转开了！”

瞪大了猫眼，金珉锡忽然非常生气似的吼了一句，朝金钟大肩膀挥了一拳之后又躲进棉被里

金钟大一脸懵圈儿，下意识去碰被打了的肩膀，却摸到今天做新造型绑的辫子

忽然好像一道闪光打中脑袋，金钟大瞬间明白金珉锡到底在生什么气了

“...珉锡哥～”

金钟大忍不住笑意，整个人扑上去抱住了那一团被子和人便是一阵猛蹭

“这么可爱太犯规了，我们珉锡哥啊～”

“你走开啦金钟大！我告...！”

棉被被一把扯开，金珉锡还来不及骂完便全被对方的吻给堵了回去

舌头撬开牙齿滑进口腔内游走，肆意掠夺对方嘴里的空气，金钟大抬起他的下巴，大拇指腹温柔地抚过对方的眼皮

“嗯...”

金珉锡被放开后红着脸低头轻喘，似乎因为这个吻冷静了一些

“珉锡哥，”金钟大捧起金珉锡的脸，双眼直视着他，“对不起，可是我今天把头转开真的不是在取笑哥的造型，哥这样真的太可、啊，是太帅气，太好看了。”

“...那是怎样。”

“谁、谁让朴灿烈笑得那么夸张，我只是觉得那时候好像不该看哥那边...”

“...哼嗯。”

“不管怎么样哥就是哥，是我最～喜欢的金珉锡哥哥。”

“不要不开心了，好不好？”

金珉锡闻言鼻子一酸，好像又要掉眼泪似的低下头，拍掉还摸在脸上的金钟大的手就往他怀里钻

金钟大调了下双腿的位置让人儿的姿势更舒服些，一边摩挲着哥哥的背一边小声安抚着

“没事了？不生气了？”

“...嗯。”

金钟大放心的吁了口气，低头看见金珉锡哭得脖子也一片通红便一阵心疼，手挪到了颈部轻轻按摩

“不过...为什么珉锡哥会觉得我...不要你了？就因为...头发？”

金钟大小心翼翼的选着措词，生怕今天特别脆弱的哥哥又被刺激到

怀里的人抖了下，又往内缩了缩，金钟大连忙搂紧了人儿，低头想亲亲金珉锡的耳朵，却听见他小声的嘟囔道

“谁...谁让你...在、在车上不...坐我的旁边...刚才进来也、也不抱抱我...”

“...平常明明一直黏过来的...”

看着哥哥红透了整张脸跟耳朵小声说这话的模样，金钟大只觉得脑袋里有某个地方轰地一声爆炸了

“...哥！嫁给我吧！”

“什！胡说什么呢、呃...”

金钟大一把抱住喋喋不休的金珉锡，像要把人揉进自己身体里似的用力抱着，金珉锡被压的有些难受，但他此刻并不想推开金钟大

“...倩尼啊，疼吗？”金珉锡摸摸对方刚才砸在地上的后脑勺

“啊、不疼的，轻轻嗑到而已。”

摸摸人的背，金珉锡把脸埋进金钟大的肩头，闻着熟悉的味道，忽然又想哭了

今天早上出门前收到了表姐寄来的结婚邀请函，看着表姐和表姐夫婚纱照上幸福的模样，不知怎地脑中却浮现钟大的脸

他和金钟大自从交往以来一直甜甜蜜蜜，虽然是金钟大先告白，但金珉锡心里清楚，是自己先喜欢了钟大好几年，后来被边伯贤从中介入干扰了一阵钟大才开始意识到自己，最后才告白然后交往的

都说是先喜欢上的人输，如果没有边伯贤来捣乱，金钟大就不会跟自己交往，说不定就和哪个女孩儿交往，说不定哪天自己就会收到署名金钟大的婚礼邀请函...

“哥，看着我。”

金钟大抬起金珉锡的脸凑近自己，轻柔的吻落在了他的额头、眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊，最后停在嘴唇，一个蜻蜓点水般的吻

“金珉锡，我爱你。”

“...！！钟...”

金钟大的八字眉微微下垂，“对不起，没有发现哥哥这么不安。”

“不...是、是我，老是胡思乱想...”

“为什么不告诉我？”

“我、我怕...你觉得烦...”

金钟大笑着摇摇头，再次把人拥在怀里，“哥，我喜欢你，我爱你。如果一次不够让哥安心，我就每天都说给哥听。”

“我可是很有耐心的，说一个月不够就说一年，一年不够就说十年，反正我们不是有一辈子呢吗，到时候嫌烦的说不定是珉锡哥喔～”

金珉锡抬头望向金钟大，对方翘着招牌的猫咪嘴角笑得一脸绞结，但金珉锡没有漏看那闪着水光的双眼

是啊，不安的又岂止是自己？自己像这样藏着掖着情绪，钟大看在眼里，想必更加不安吧？

真傻，两个人都傻了这么久

金珉锡不禁笑出来，伸手捧住金钟大愣住了的脸吻了上去

“好啊，从明天开始你说，我听。”

“你要说一辈子，我就听一辈子。”

end


End file.
